Shattered Journey Acrossover of all Existence
by gameipedia
Summary: What happens when one of the most powerful beings in existence is somewhat lost and mostly powerless because of an enemy attacking him during a dimensional teleport, anything and everything this story will have many manga, anime, books, & games & more with many pairings and crazy situations. Current Location:Naruto-verse
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**First this is a Massive Crossover fanfic don't like don't read, second I own nothing but Joey Omnians and my theory on dimensions, and third if you're reading this then I hope you enjoy it

_Outskirts of Konoha's Forest [3rd POV]_

'_Dammit the Kyuubi-Brat wasn't supposed to be this strong_' Mizuki was currently regretting his decision to convince Naruto[_ko_] to steal the Forbidden Scroll [_s_]he was proving to be a stronger opponent than first anticipated '_After I stabbed Iruka that fool the damn Fox went berserk and formed some sort of [fe]male clone both covered in some sort of red chakra cloak of the Kyuubi_' Naruto[_ko_] didn't know why there was two of him[_her_] or why they were opposite genders all they knew was that Mizuki-Teme had to die for hurting Iruka-Sensei amazingly both still had enough sense to try and work together. "Hey girl-me you thinking what I'm thinking" "Considering we're the same person I probably am, my names Naruko by the way." "got it mines Naruto by the way" "Right so on three" "two" "one" ""Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu"". They used at the same time and proceeded to kick Mizukis ass then finished without actually killing him coincidentally at the same time Iruka was becoming conscious again '_Why do I have thoughts of a male Naruto and female Naruko doing the same things in the same memories in my life..._' "wait... WHAT!" ""Iruka-Sensei"" "Are you ok?" "Are you hurt" "Need to go to the hospital" "Need to"- at this point Iruka needed to deal with both of them worrying over him. "Naruto Naruko both of you calm down I'll be fine ANBU will be here soon and I'll go to the hospital but right now I'm confused about you two because I know both of you but Its as if you're the same person, would you happen to know"- "It's because they broke the dimensional barrier." While trying to ask them as to how they both existed Iruka was interrupted by a cloaked man who suddenly appeared as if out of thin air. "Who are you?!" Iruka demanded of the stranger "Who I am is classified and considered a -level secret as such I only listen to the Hokage and only if I feel like it, I was merely informing you that Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki happened to break the dimensional barrier between their universes thus fusing them and the mind of everyone but them together luckily the only difference in either universe was their sex so only those who know them were affected and not that harshly now I'll be taking the two of them to the Hokage Kakashi-Chan, Yugao-Chan, Anko-Chan, and Tenzo-Chan the four of you can come and escort Iruka-Chan or the Naru duo and me to the Hokage, ROOT can leave now or I won't even leave your ashes as evidence." at this four ANBU in a dog, cat, snake, and blank mask came out while three hidden [to all but the cloaked man] ANBU with 'ne' on their masks left. "Right so you two girls take Iruka for stitches while you two escort us eh'." "Why should we listen to you asshole." "because 'Hebi' I'm the only one here who understands multi-dimensional physics and now there's technically two kyuubi jinchuuriki and the Hokage needs to know about this." "He's right Hebi so lets just do what he said for now." "thanks 'Inu'" "Grrr, fine let's move dolphin-face" "Stop calling me that Anko" "you don't"-Iruka and Anko started to argue as they and Yugao were bringing him to the hospital. "Well I'll carry the two Blondies lead the way Kakashi, Tenzo."

_Naruto & Naruko's Mindscape [3rd POV]_

"Oww my head hurts" "Mine too" "Hey Naruko" "Yes Naruto" "Where are we?" "A sewer obviously but I don't know exactly"... ""DAMMIT"" "Well guess we'd better walk along and find a way out then huh" "Yup lets go this way!" They then proceed to run down the 'sewer' to find way out. After about 5 minutes they start to hear noise ahead. "**I realise coming from me this sounds like a lie but none of your deaths are really my fault you know**" ""You stabbed me through my chest with your claw dattebane!"" ""Kushina maybe you shouldnt""-"Who are you people?" "are you two pairs of twins?" "Who's the giant talking fox?" "oh and where are we?" Asked a confused Naruto then Naruko back and forth, but before anyone could answer another voice came from behind them "I can answer all of those questions all well as any others anyone else may have." The owner of said voice was the same as the man carrying them outside their minds at the same moment "The four people are each of your parents or rather fractions of their souls left inside your bodies for reasons I don't feel like explaining, they aren't twins just copies of the same people because unlike everyone else they're stuck inside you and also not full beings" _yet _he added in his head "The fox as you called him is Kurama better know as the 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' the reason he is only one is besides your sex it appears that whether the yin or yang part of his soul sealed inside you changed too, haaa and for the last thing we are inside your now connected mindscapes any more questions from any of you?" "Who are mister?" "well Naruto and everyone else I guess you can call me 'Joey' or in your language 'Jōi' Though I will refer to myself as Joey for convenience, But I think you should both talk to both of your parents for now because I need to talk to the Hokage real quick, ahh but first Omnian Technique:Soul Bind" Both Kushina's and Minato's had chains of whitish-blue fire come out from where their hearts would be and connect to either Naruto or Naruko "Now you'll all stay here till both of these two die or you decide to leave aaanyway I'll wake you two up in a bit so I don't have to explain it multiple times to you guys the Hokage and Council of which the civilian side is full of annoying bastards but yeah see ya in bit then Gakis."

_Real World [Joey POV]_

'_Now that I think about it this probably happened mostly because of my coming here at that location and time but hey it's not that bad and this way the kid or is it kids gets a friend early in life' _"Hey we're here" Kakashi's announcement broke me from my musings and I looked up to see we were indeed in front of the Hokage Tower. "Hmm I guess we are" I replied evenly "Well...bye" Then immediately teleported to the inside of the office. "Nice to meet you Hiruzen-Chan I have with me both Naru-Chan's and Information that you will find useful." "ANBU"- "Can not do anything while we're inside a Subspace Pocket or to put it simply time around us has been stopped." He looked evenly at me then though I could see him thinking through my words as I said them so I just waited. "Who are you and what do you want with Naruto or Naruko." "I'm Joey or Jōi in your tongue and I don't want anything from them right now maybe when they are older I might hire them but right now nothing, I've come to explain why there are two of them and why you have memories of two of them and to propose a job offer to you." '_Come on old man take the bait I mean after all I'm not lying and you have nothing to lose' _"Fine considering that I probably am unable to leave this Subspace Pocket as you called it until you allow it I will listen to your information and proposal." He said "Thank you very much" I said "But first how much do you know about the theory of multiple universes." "That it states for every choice made another universe is created off of the first or 'Seed' universe." "My family and three other groups I know of call that 'Seed' 'Canon' but yeah same thing only that is the barest understanding of it as a whole. In fact it goes like this, your timeline in your universe, alternate timelines, then alternate universes form your minor multiverse a collection of minor multiverses that are completely different from one another is a major multiverse most of which are controlled by some super-powerful deity Zuzushi who you don't know for example though some aren't, the space in between is pockets of air in a container full of balls where some groups of dimensional travelers/achievers reside two of the more fun groups are the Gorem and UDOM, but I'm getting off track after that is the container itself or the omniverse that is the plain of existence from where I reside I'm also the second oldest being there first being my imouto-ish older sister. Did you understand most of that sir?" "I suppose so, basicly existence is much more complex than most think and you are the second oldest being in all of existence." "Yes"... "you're thinking what the actual fuck right now aren't you?"... "Right I'll just continue so I was becoming a bit bored at the time so I figured I would just head down to a random universe and find something to do sadly as I was about to an enemy of mine so to speak attacked me thus causing a slight overload in the dimensional jump causing two universes "yours" to fuse as well as Shatter apart most of my Powers, Skills, Abilities, and Techniques and scatter them throughout the Omniverse." "Now on to my Proposition I would like to become a ninja of this village train both Naru's as well as their graduating class until I can find/gain a way to get back to my own home and also find my family because we have a system that if I get 'lost' in some way they all go hide throughout existence in random universes." "I suppose I really don't have much of a choice and you obviously have no ill intentions but what can you do as a ninja?" "Currently the best Technique I have is one to bind peoples souls to others which is kinda useless most of the time, but I also have B-rank by your system fire and wind manipulation, A-rank kenjutsu, and C-rank fuuinjutsu." "That is very impressive though I will have to test you later." "Of course oh and this Subspace Pocket too though I can only hold one other person in it. Speaking of which 'release'" ""Hokage-Sama?!"" "ANBU, Inu, Tenzo you are all to spread word of a Council meeting immediately regarding Naruto and Naruko now go!" After a moment of hesitation because of me apparently appearing out of nowhere all the ANBU left. "See you at the meeting then Hiruzen-Chan." '_Bet he's thinking 'I'm too old for this shit' right now'_

_2 Hours Later Council Chamber [3rd POV]_

"Ok now If everyone can settle down we can get this meeting"-"Hokage-Sama are we going to kill the two demon brats" Before anyone could blink the stupid civilian who said that was against the wall with a hand lifting him by the throat. "I do not want to deal with that kind of shit right now so heres a list of things first don't call them demons it's an insult to them and 'most' actual demons, second If any of you bastards try to justify killing them I will kick you out of here painfully, and third if anyone interrupts someone else while speaking"- "Who the hell are you to" is as far as next person got before their head was rolling on the ground "as I was saying I will kill them if civilian and sent them the the hospital if shinobi. You may continue Hokage-san" "That was a bit harsh of you Joey but effective I suppose, now then on to the main reason of this meeting after which you may ask about this boy here but not before then. Now first I will explain how these two are as they are but first I would like to hear from them what happened. So Naruto-kun Naruko-chan can you tell us all what you remember?" ""Sure thing Jiji...""

_Around 20 minutes later [AN just think of them explaining the canon fight with Mizuki but with the other one of them showing up after using kurama's chakra]_

"...And then we passed out" "woke up in our mindscape" "met both our mom's and dad's and"- "What!" At the last part Hiruzen sat up bolt right after almost laying on his arms during their story. "You met your parents?!" "Yup" "They said to say that 'those two students of yours better be ready to get at least a one month in the ICU for not doing their duty as God-Parents.'" "Kaa-San's hair was like nine tails, it was scary." "But before that Joey showed up and"- "Sorry for breaking my own rule but I'll take over here for a bit ok?" "Is this that thing you didn't want to explain multiple times?" "Yes Naruko but it's three things actually. First is Kurama-Chan, second is your parents being like how he is now, and third is how you two are how you are both existing, I'll do the third one first

_10 minutes of explaining and 'convincing' later_

"Now for the second thing Kurama or as you know him the 'Kyuubi' isn't evil"-"Wha"- "**DON'T INTERRUPT ME**." ... "Good except for the smell of urine everything is fine, now then he isn't evil and never was you see during your own history Madara Uchiha tried to control him to kill your first Hokage this failed and he was sealed in his wife Mito Uzumaki who then lived to like 200-something because of Uzumaki vitality and passed on her Jinchuriki status to the princess of Uzushiogakure Kushina Uzumaki" At this the whole shinobi council, yes even Shibi and Shikaku, had theirs eyes bulging out of their heads "Oh you can all bash your faces against the table if you want Shinobi-Sans after all you are _**just **_realising this." "No s-sorry continue we are fine Joey-San." "Ok Shikaku-San so yes then some things happened Kumo tried to kidnap her a young 4th Hokage saved her they start to like each other, blah blah blah, they become unofficially married so Iwa doesn't target her for what he did in the war, she gets pregnant and heres the 'fun' part, a masked bastard pretending to be Madara attacks her during childbirth right after the child is born. He successfully releases Kurama and puts him under a genjutsu like the original Madara did. So the 4th having no other option seals have of kurama inside himself with the Death Reaper Seal and the other half along with a part of both his and his wife's soul's into their newborn child AKA Naruto/Naruko Uzumaki. Third thing is I bound their whole souls to the fragments so they're technically sealed inside them like Kurama now and I will be training both these two and their graduating class. Ok soooooo bye-bye" Joey than dispels into smoke showing he was a shadow clone the whole time. "Hokage-Sama!" '_I'm too old for this shit thinks Hiruzen as he curses whatever force caused this to happen' _In a far off dimension a powerful evil being feels like a dust particle just touched his neck then shakes it off because it means nothing towards his goal.

**AN:**So this is chapter one of the Naruto-verse part of a very big super-multi-crossover story I'm making I hope it was good and If there are any errors or you have any criticism then please tell me and for anyone who caught my reference to two great authors on this site then you have very good taste well thats all then sooooo Peace-out, play LoL, and read Shoujo-ai and have a good whatever time it is for you now.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Ok so this is chapter 2 I'm going to be setting up things I forgot to before like Joeys ninja rank, living arrangement, etc. Also he won't be paired with anyone because he already has his own wives/girlfriends and such you'll meet a few much later maybe like during the training trip arc of canon and the end of the naruto arc overall maybe one more not sure yet. Whatever Naruko disclaimer please.

**Naruko:**Yatta thanks for picking me Author-Sama, Gameipedia owns nothing but plot, omnians, and his explanations of how things work unless stated with an AN now enjoy the second chapter.

_Outside Hokage Tower [Joey POV]_

'_Hahahaha can't believe I just left the old man like that, whatever well he'll probably test me for my rank tomorrow so I'll ask about caring for the Naru's then too.' _"I'm hungry" *Gurgle* "Yep I'm hungry but what to eat ramen, dango, or...I smell fried rice" After my musing of food I look and find a chinese esque restaurant. "Welcome to the 'Yellow Dragon' what would you like sir?" Just as I was walking in a girl came up to take my order she was 4' 4'' and very petite with a very small like just barely an A-cup chest. 'A loli in a china dress... this is too cute.' "Umm do you have fried rice?" " Of course" "Ok then I would like a large bowl please." "Right away sir" "Oh and I feel rude for asking but how old are you, I'm only asking because you're a waitress so I'm assuming you're older than you look." "Thanks for being polite about it I'm 18 your food will be done in 5 minutes by the way." "Right thanks then" I figured I might as well do something to pass the time surprisingly while looking around I saw a karaoke machine. 'Might as well see what they have.' So I walked over to the machine and started to look through. 'While I would question how they have songs by band that don't exist in this reality I'll just right it off as somehow my fault.' "Let's sing this then." I find a good song, select it, and hit play.

_Shake Tramp by Marianas Trench_

"_Did I let you down to get that sound"_

While singing I notice other patrons coming in specifically the Ino-Shika-Cho fathers and the four 'Ice Queens' Yugao, Anko, Kurenai, and Hana.

"_And break my knees to get release"_

It also seems that none of them noticed me, but I was wearing a hood the whole time anyway, or rather a hooded trench coat sort of thing [**AN:**think the cloaks Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts wear but without the metal bits and an acorn brown color]

to them I'm just some brown haired, green eyed, [**AN:**I think my eyes are an olive color but don't know if olives exist in the Narutoverse] adolescent.

_And you needed some just to take you from_

_And I hit you more_

_Is your face still sore?_

_[POV:Shikaku]_

'_So this is what he looks like, seems like Neko noticed too' _ "Excuse me a minute guys I need to confirm something." Choza looks at me strangely but Inochi seems to understand "Sure thing me and Choza will get seats." "Thanks"

I notice Neko walking towards him as well and signal her over

"_...It was never mine_

_And I can still pretend_

_I guess it all depends_

_I'm still a little crazy all the time_

_But I can try to hide it..."_

"What is it Shikaku-San?" _'She's acting oblivious as to not give us away._' "I think we should 'greet' our friend after his song."

"_Try a little more_

_a little more_

_a little more"_

"Sure I need to 'talk' to him about something anyway." "Alright." _"They slap you like a bitch and you take it like a whore"_

_[POV:Yugao]_

Even though I really wanted to interrogate this bastard on how he knew who we all were with our masks on Shikaku had a good point that we should wait to not interrupt him and cause a scene. _'Doesn't mean I like it' _I think irritably.

"_What a cheap perfume_

_I hate this room"_

"You ok Yu-Chan you look pissed off." Anko asks me worriedly, for her at least meaning in a childishly playful manner. "Yeah I'm fine it's just that asshole from before."

"_So testify_

_But I still tried"_

"You mean Shikaku?" Asks Kurenai "No that guy singing-"

" _And you need that stamp_

_Little handshake tramp_

_And you hit me more_

_And my face is still sore"_

"-is that guy from before you know when me and Anko brought Iruka-San to the hospital." At the mention of Iruka I saw Anko tense a little _'So she does like him, always figured she did.'_

"_Sorry but I tried_

_It was never mine"_

"Wait it's a _kid_!" Kurenai exclaimed in an unbelieving shout, after which it became unbearably 'quiet' _'What just happened?' _**"Did you just call me a 'kid' Kurenai-Chan?" **""Whaaa!?"" 'How did he move so fast!?' "Sorry loli-looking Waitress-San I'll be taking my food to go I guess." "H-h-hai sir."

_[POV:Joey]_

'_Can't believe this __**brat**__ called me a kid, whatever.' _ "**Omnian Technique:Selective Mass-Teleport**" I put in a big poof of smoke to add the illusion of a jutsu as to not make the civi's panic I guess. "Now little Nin-Chans a few rules to follow, #1:**DON'T** call me 'kid' or any other young person descriptive though you may use 'brat' if I piss you off, #2:I'm actually much older than your whole F-ing universe, and #3:If I tell you to do something you do it no questions asked, are we clear on this Jonin-Chans, Anbu-Chans, Hokage-Chan, and Danzo-Chan?" "You how the hell"- "I'm an immortal deity Danzo-Chan did you really think I would show my whole bag of tricks to anyone especially civi's of all people?" Stricken silent as you should be old idiot lucky you I have a use for you now otherwise I would so kill you good intentions notwithstanding. "well see you all later I suppose **Reverse Teleport**" again a poof and now I'm alone _'Hmm I should visit the Narus now I guess'_

_Naru-Duos Apartment [POV:Naruto]_

'_This feels strange but good... WAIT A MINUTE this is me I'm thinking about I mean sure she's a girl but still thinking this about myself is like thinking about a sister!' _

_[POV:Author]_

Right now naruto is thinking strange thoughts you might be asking why so lets look back about two minutes "**Author Style:Flashback no Jutsu**"

"_What are we going to do about sleeping Naruko?" "what do you mean we'll sleep in the bed of course." "But there's only one." "So we can share." "But-" "No buts Naruto it's fine we're the same person anyway kinda." Naruko lays down in their bed with only a shirt and boxers on 'she would only be sold those at stores that let her in for like 200% the price they wouldn't give her bras either as shown by her C-cup breasts showing through her shirt a bit' and pats the other side for Naruto, who's only wearing boxers to lay next to her. He does so they say goodnight and Naruko falls asleep immediately unfortunately this is where Naruto who's still awake discovers that she glomps in her sleep but instead of a pillow is using Naruto and well, as said before she has no bras... "_**Author Style:Flashback Release**"

_[POV:Naruto]_

_'Dammit this is really weird what the hell do I do here' __**'You could just relax, enjoy, and GO THE HELL TO SLEEP!' **__'Wasn't asking you Kurama!' __**'Just shut up and go to sleep brat.' **__'Grr, fine Kitsune-Baka' __**'Don't call me that brat.' **_So I try to take kuramas advice but then I hear a low whimpering sound "N-no d-don't touch me there" The instant I hear that the killing intent of both Mom,Dad, and I leaks out of my body waking up Naruko from whatever nightmare she was having. "Huh wha? What's wrong To-Kun?" "Ko-Chan what kind of dream were you just having?" I somehow manage to spit out calmly. "Don't remember." "'Kay that's fine then hehe." "Hmm ok good night To." "Night Ko." After this she heads back to sleep and soon I do too.

_[POV:Joey]_

_ 'Damn they're sleeping guess I'll just wait until morning then no use in wasting anymore of my depleted energy waking them or using _**Dream Walk**_ to tell them something that can wait.' _

_[The Next Morning POV:Naruko]_

I wake up feeling refreshed the events of yesterday still in my head. _'I have a brother now, well a male version of me but still a brother in a sense.' _"Morning To-Kun." "Morn'" "Good Morning Naru-Duo!" ""Whaa!"" Who else is here, an intruder? "Who the hell are you, a villiger wanting to kill us again?!" **"No, but what do you mean by try to kill you, and by 'again'?"** Suddenly the Nii-San's voice gets scary and my 'brother' and I recognize him. "You're the guy who helped us last night." I say "Yup" He replied Jovially "Why are you here?" Naruto asks him. "First to see how you are after yesterday, and also offer to train and adopt you two." He says in a nonchalant tone. "Adopt us?" I question him about it considering no one else ever has. "There's maybe five other people who I think share the right to do so besides me but their current occupations would make it difficult. Also it's the least I could do while I'm here considering I messed with your lives a bit if only by accident." He says Cheerily "So you'll live here?" Naruto asks "Nope, well yes but no I can't explain it because it involves things you have no understanding of but I made a 'Pocket' so to speak in your closet that when I activate it will open to my 'room' I guess like magic." I'll admit I got lost on most of that but I got the magic part "you can use magic!" I say amazed "A bit your reality doesn't have any though so the recharge is slow so I don't use it much." He tells us. "Oh ok." I'm a little let down about that but it doesn't matter much I mean a ninja with magic thats just stupid. _'Why do I feel like i just insulted a lot of people?'_ "So what about training us." Oh yeah I forgot about that part good thing To remembered. "For this week until your team placement I'll get you two up to par with the others in your class as well as teach you both a cool move I know and something extra." ""What cool move teach us 'tebane!"" He smirks "you'll see."

_[Training Ground 42 POV:Joey]_

_'Lol 42' _"Hehehe, right well first things first each of you make a clone." ""Hai Sensei."" Two separate 'poofs' and five clones per Naru. "Ok you each made five like I figured meaning your controls aren't that great. Now one of each clone follow me." ""Hai."" Once the originals can't see us I stab both of them and walk back to an angry Naru-Duo "Hey what the hell!" "Why'd you stab us!?" "Not you your clones thus you learn the secret, whatever you clones learn you do, though it doesn't work for physical things but for information and muscle memory they're amazing, though you would need inhumanly large chakra reserves to use it effectively." "So only someone like us could use this method?" '_So glad they're smarter than canon if only a bit' "_Yup." ""Yatta!"" "Ha now each of you make ten clones to send to the library one for each subject Math, Language, History, Science, Health, Tactics, Stealth, Physics, Wind Properties, and Etiquette, don't ask now you'll know why later just do it for now. I'll continue when that's done." So after about five minutes they're ready. So I take a little surprize out of one of my coat pockets. _'This is going to be so fun.'_ "Alright first things first what I have in my hand is called Chakra Paper it is used to determine a person's chakra nature both of you pump a bit of chakra through it ok." ""Ok sensei"" "Also just because I'm teaching you this I'm not your teacher so just call me Joey ok?" "Right!" "Ok Joey." They then start to pump their chakras into the paper and unsurprisingly they both get cut through the middle of the paper. "Ok good thats means you are both wind affinated. Now before I teach you anything cool You'll need to train your bodies as such you will both train to get your physical strength before anything else though I'll have you train your nature manipulation because the technique I'm going to show you is pure wind manipulation and has almost no chakra cost." ""What is it called?"" "The **Air Scooter **it's a move invented by an air nomad, a kid from a group of people from another minor multiverse for fast land travel, also it's fun." "Coool." This was Naruto. "Mmhmm." And Naruko. "Right so anyway get working I expect you both to be able to do it at least a bit by three days, each of you make one hundred clones have them grab a leaf and cut it with chakra any that do it will make a new one and dispel, while you two start by running 10 times around the field ok." ""Ok Joey!""

**AN:**Soo this is chapter two and for those who don't know the Air Scooter is from Avatar:The Last Airbender very good show both action and plot wise. Oh and considering I'm writing this in one day I think I'm pretty good I can only really Write on weekends because of School so yeah, chapter three will be next week, bye-bye and kill the non-believers lol just kidding go play LoL instead, it's probably the more fun option.

**AN2: **please don't complain about lateness of ch 3 it coming school kinda gave me an uppercut then I got distracted by a LOT of other things sorry, ch 3 will be here by tuesday at the latest.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**Nothing much to say... I'll give a list of worlds I will visit, or reference, the ones i'm sure of anyway:Negima, Angel Beats, Madoka Magica, Fate/Stay Night, Vocaloid, Yuru Yuri, El Cazador de la Bruja, Sacred Blacksmith, Accel World, SAO, Bleach, Hitman Reborn, One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist, Familiar of Zero, Kamidori Alchemy Meister, Katawa Shoujo, Soul Eater, Rosario Vampire, Harem Party, Pokemon Adventures, Harry Potter, Eragon, Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Everlost, Journey to the End of the World, Kingdom Hearts, The World Ends With You, Sharingan no Shana, Alice in Wonderland, Skyrim, Darker than Black:gemini, Mass effect, Spirited Away, Avatar:the last airbender, Fairy Tail, ChAos HeAD, Hidan no Aria, Girlfriends,Toradora, Kokoro Connect, Monster Girl Quest, Rave Master...Theres more but I should really start the Chapter

**Negi, Oliver, and Naoi:**But how are you going to-

**AN:**Shotas' SHUT UP I'll think as I go! now chapter Start!

**Joey:**Game Owns nothing but me, Omnians, and Plot, Enjoy

_[Same time as at the Narus home around Narukos' Nightmare POV:Joey] _**[AN:Sorry for Longness of this "^.^]**

'You _really should figure out how to change Worlds at some po-_**[AN:*Cough Cough*]**_ umm right I need convince the clan heads to let me teach their kids'._

While pacing inside of the council chambers fully immersed in how I was supposed to convince them it's no wonder I noticed their presence but it didn't register them being there. They were all tired I suppose not only because of the time but also from the meeting earlier, Hiashi was the only one who did not look tired outwardly but you could tell in his eyes he was, everyone else had varying degrees of tiredness with Shikaku seeming like he would fall asleep at any second.

"*Clears Throat* were you the one who called us here Joey-San?"

"Oh Shikaku-San, and other clan heads sorry I didn't notice you here I was busy with my thoughts. Yes I was the one who called you all here with Hiruzen-Sans permission I have a proposition for you all, as well as a question."

After I said this they were all quiet for some time. _'I guess Shikaku is the representative for them'_

"What kind of proposition do you have and what's your question?" Asks Shikaku after a few minutes of thinking.

"Right so you _are_ the rep during these things eh, well then my proposition is if you'll allow me train your kids, the second is if I can teach them things from other worlds?"

"So your asking if we'll condone you training them in the first place, even though you'll be doing so regardless," _'Smart guy to pick up on that.'_ "but you seem worried about the second thing, I guess you don't want to teach them such things without some form of parental consent."

"The training for some of what I have planned is a bit cruel by normal standards yes, but I also want to teach them because they remind me of some of my own kids a bit." This shocked them all a lot and I didn't know why until I remembered I only look sixteen years old. "Just to remind you I'm _much_ older than I look." This calmed them down.

"Right, well I can't speak for the rest but I'm fine with you teaching my bothersome son if it'll help him get stronger."

"Thank you Shikaku, well what about you others then?"

For a minute no one moved until both Inochi and Hiashi raised their hands.

"Figured in anyone was gonna say something it'd be you two, ok Inochi first then."

"What did you mean by 'cruel' before?"

"Haa Shit, well I will make them throw up at least on the first day, push them past all their limits to see what I need to work on you know, I will Probably go into their minds and umm_._"_ "I really really don't want to say this, damn it" _have them witness the death of those they care about in extremely brutal manners, later though of course." Before anyone could yell at me Shikaku intervened.

"Why?"

"The first time is most painful accounts for many things in life and honestly seeing this will make them push to never have to see it ever again, you all know I'm not wrong, besides It'll be later I promise." Inochi just gestures for Hiashi to go

"Why would you want to train my daughter, she's weak?"

"I don't play politics Hiashi, I know why you treat her like shit-" I threw a kunai at his chair before he could start to yell at me "don't say you don't, is because you're trying to keep both your kids from getting that damn seal of your family, as to my why the reason I'm teaching any of them, they have potential and I;m bored with nothing to do, hahaha. But back onto topic here do I have your consents?"

Everyone gives me a nod or voice of approval

"All right bring them to training ground 9 at noon tomorrow then see ya." _Poof_

and then my shadow clone dispersed.

_Present Day POV: Joey_

'_Ok it's around 8 O'clock right now meaning I have about 4 hours to find Sakura and Sasuke and convince them to come to the training ground, shouldn't be that hard.' _As I was thinking this I was also walking toward the Uchiha compound to find said afore mentioned emo and bring him with me. After about 5 minutes of walking I came across the compound and walked inside, I heard sounds of exertion coming from what appeared to be the backyard of the main clan building so naturally I walked back there to unsurprisingly saw little Sasu-Chan throwing kunai and shuriken at training dummies. "Nice work to be training this early brat." Hearing me he started and turned to face me. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" _'He really is a rude kid but I guess I'll let it slide for now considering.'_ "My name's Joey and I'm here to offer you awesome advanced training as long as you do me a favor."

"Why would I"- "I don't give a damn about your name kid so don't try that shit with me, I'll say this once you can just say yes do my favor and get amazing training or say no and NEVER get strong enough to match your Bro"- "DON'T SPEAK OF HIM!" _'Damn this moody brat' _I think in irritation. "Fine but if you train with me I guarantee you'll be strong enough to confront him." _'Aww, look at him and his internal struggle it's so cute when people are put into an internal conflict_.'

"I'll do it, what is your favor." I smirk and laugh just a bit in my head at how predictable he is.

"Come help me convince your pink-haired fangirl to come with us." At this is eyes bulge and he looks like he's about to yell/complain. "I need her for something also you will be training with a few others from your class as well as 3 already 1 year genin so don't think you'll get any special treatment." He just stared at me comically for a bit before huffing and saying his Uchiha trademark 'hn'.

"Alright then let's go get pinkie then whahaha." So after that we went to said pinkettes home asked her parent for permission for said training and because they had no real idea what it was going to involve said yes so with the 2 of them in tow I got to the training ground at 11:30. "Ok then you 2 everyone else should be here in around 30 minutes, I have to go to training ground 42 and get 2 people though so I'll be back here at 12 maybe a bit late by a few minutes in the meantime I want you both to stretch out and run 5 laps around here for a small workout ok, _poof_ my clone here will keep watch on you for now, oh and when a man with a bowl cut and large eyebrows comes you will then ask him what to do ok?"

"Hai sensei" "Hn"

"Please just call me Joey, well I'll be off see ya in a bit."

_Ten minutes later at training ground 42 POV:3rd person_

Both Naruto and Naruko were tired to say the least, they spend the whole day and night working on cutting a leaf with chakra using themselves and clones but finally just as Joey arrived they each managed to cut one of their 100 leaves each. ""YATTA, we did Joey did you see did you huh huh!?""

"Hahaha yes yes, I saw you two but for now come with me we're going to another training ground so you 2 can train with other some others who I'll be training as well ok?"

"Alright" "Gotcha"

And so the three set off to training ground 9 to meet up with the others. Sadly when they got there what greeted them was a fate obsessed, _'I should fix that soon'_ thought Joey, Neji staring down Sasuke with Ino and Sakura cheering for Sasuke, Choji sitting with shikamaru eating chips while said Nara watched the clouds, while Kiba and Lee were both looking at them hoping for a fight for 2 different reasons, Hinata and Tenten looking on worriedly again for 2 different reasons, shino was just watching stoically like the underrated badass he is, and the parents/guardians and Gai were looking on about to stop the impending fight when Joey said something that was going to get most of the areas occupants try to kill him."Oi, Shemale-Mooneyes and Emo-Uke stop staring at each other and kiss if you want to, both fangirls shut up to pathetic excuse for girls acting like sluts while your just 12, Fat-Ass and Lazy-Ass stand the fuck up you pieces of shit, Bun-Hair and Female-Mooneyes stop standing around fidgeting like a pair of weaklings, Gai-Mini and Lil'-Pup stop staring at them like a pair of gay perverts, Shino your cool so nothing about you, and why the hell aren't you adults stopping these 2 trying fight each other when they all should be training, well do any of you have something to say about your shitty selves hmm?!" _'3, 2, 1" _

"""WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY/CALL ME!?"""

"**Omnian Technique: Mass Reverse Teleport"** _poof_ and all of the adults disappeared while hearing Joey say "They need to hear what I'm going to tell them trust me it'll help them a lot in the future." "You know what I said kids and I'm the guy who's going to train you so unless you want to experience the most horrible fear you can imagine via genjutsu you will all come stand in front of me and be quiet for a bit or I could also send you the the ICU if you prefer physical pain over mental trauma." with that they were all obedient and stood in front of him. "Now first things first you all know these 2 right?" At this he pulled both Narus in front of him and then all of the Leaf 13 to-be besides them got headaches, after which they all looked at the two wide eyed except for Hinata who had slightest bit of blood coming from her nose which Joey cleaned before anyone noticed he then took some smelling salts from another of his trench-hoods pockets and put them under her nose to wake her up when she did he continued. "Ok now the reason for both of them being here is because of certain circumstances the two separate universes for these 2 fused into one luckily the only change was these 2's gender so only those that know them like a lot of people in the village were affected by it. Now down to important things for this week I will train you all to exhaustion and then even further to make you all in shinobi with godly potential,any questions?" For almost a full minute everyone was quiet until Shikamaru asked the golden question. "Why?" "That's because you all have such amazing potential it would be a travesty not to, and on a more personal note you all remind me of some of my friends and children." At this all theirs so bugged out so Joey elaborated. "I have multiple wives and am much older than I look young Genin to-be. But, Now that all of that's out of the way." At this a dark aura started to emit from Joey that promised a glimpse of hell to those he was about to teach and as such they all shuddered. "Let's start shall we."

**AN:**Yes this is short but I'm not really going to write them training because 1. It's boring and 2. I can use small flashbacks to show such things being learned when they are actually needed.

Next chapter will be team assignments more into Joey's character and Hopefully I can get some sort of schedule now maybe monthly or biweekly I'm need time to think things through I have a lot of major parts in my head it's all the time in between that's hard. Well whatever Peace Out, enjoy life and have an Almond Joy see ya next time on Drago-err I mean SJAE! bye bye.


End file.
